Not An Only Child
by dragon-fly8
Summary: Harry Potter has an older sister that is believed to be dead.
1. Time Line

Time Line  
  
Engagement was on December 25, 1970  
  
James and Lily's parents die on January 15, 1971  
  
Lorna Jade Potter was born on November 26, 1971  
  
Lily, James, and the Maunders graduated on June 30, 1973  
  
James and Lily were married on August 15, 1973  
  
Lorna started Hogwarts on September 1, 1983  
  
Harry James Potter was born on July 30, 1988  
  
The Potters were killed on October 31, 1989  
  
Harry starts Hogwarts on September 1, 1999  
  
Harry graduates on June 30, 2007 


	2. Lily's Present

Chapter 1  
Lily's Christmas Present  
  
Lily was an average girl with everything. She had looks, brains, and the greatest boyfriend in the world. James Potter and Lily had been dating for almost a year. They had been best friends since they meet on the Hogwarts Express five and a half years ago. Now it was nearly Christmas of their fifth year and Lily was trying to figure out what to by James for Christmas. Past years, it had never been this hard. She had always found something great for him like pranks for Italy or a book of rare hexes that nobody had every heard of some he could out smart Snape. But this year was different. It was the first Christmas they were to spend together as a couple.   
Then it hit her. For their care of magical creatures class, they had been given Phoenix eggs to hatch and then care for until they were old enough to be sold to the magical creature shop in Diagon Alley. Lily and James had been partners for this project. Their Phoenix's name was Fauns. James had loved that Phoenix and was sad when he had to say goodbye to him.  
Lily raced to get her owl and wrote a letter to the shop to see if Fauns had been sold yet and how much he would cost. The shop owner wrote back saying that Fauns was still there and because she raised Fauns, he would sell him for 9 Galleons. Lily had 16 Galleons saved and without a second thought bought the Phoenix for James. 


	3. James' Present

Chapter 2  
James's Christmas Present  
  
James was sitting on his bed staring at the ring he had bought for Lily. He loved her so much and had decided to ask her to marry him. But he saw nervous. What if she said no. His best friend Sirus Black, Remus Luptin, and Peter Pettigrew were standing there trying to get James to see that there was nothing to worry about.   
Sirus and Remus were secretly smiling to each other. They had talked to Lily and found out that she actually dreamed of marring James someday, but she made them swear not to tell James. Now all they had to do was convince James to stop second guessing himself.   
Sirus turned to James and told him that Griffindor was the house of courage and that he couldn't believe that the sorting hat had placed such a coward in the house. Remus then said that James had pulled hundreds of pranks without a second thought and yet, here he was worrying about this.  
All of a sudden, James snapped the lid shut on the ring box and said that they were right and he was worrying for nothing. He knew Lily loved him as much as he loved her. Therefore, there was nothing to worry about. 


	4. Exchanging of Christmas Gifts

Chapter 3  
Exchanging of Christmas Gifts  
  
Every year James and Lily sneak out of their House and meet in front of the Christmas tree in the Great Hall at exactly midnight and this year was no different. Lily was excited. She knew she had gotten the perfect gift for James.   
When Lily got to the tree at two minutes to midnight, James was already waiting. James looked at her and smiled. He said that they had two minutes, what to you want to do while we wait?Lily looked at James and smiled. She then wrapped her arms around James's neck and kissed him. The grandfather clock on the other side of the room broke them apart at exactly midnight with the chimes.  
Lily pulled and said that she wanted James to have his present first. She turned her back on James and gave a short whistle. A bright Phoenix came and landed on Lily's shoulder. She turned back to James and said Merry Christmas.  
James was in total disbelief that Lily had bought Fauns for him. All remaining doubt about asking Lily to marry him was gone. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket, opened it, and got down on one knee. He looked up at her and stared into her eyes and said that he loved her more that anything in the world and would she marry him. Lily had tears streaming out of her eyes and immediately said yes. James jumped to his feet, placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.   
When they finally broke apart, Lily looked at James and said with a smile, more than anything in the world huh, should I take Fauns back? James kissed her again and said, don't you dare or I might have to hurt you.  
Lily and James walked quitely back to the common room. Little did they know that Professor Dumbledore had watched the whole seen and was extremely happy with his grandson, James. 


	5. Family History

Chapter 4  
Family History  
  
As Professor Dumbledore walked back to his office, he thought about the day he asked his wife to marry him and the scandal it caused. Dumbledore was a fifth year when he asked his wife to marry him. The scandal was that he was a Griffindor and she was a Slytherin.  
They were married as soon as they had graduated. Not long after that their first daughter, Selina, was born. Three years later their second daughter, Kathleen, was born. It was easy to see that Selina took after her mother and Kathleen after her father. So, it was no surprise when Selina was put in Slytherin and Kathleen into Griffindor.   
Selina married a Slytherin named Wesley Snape. Their only son was called Severus. Kathleen married a Griffindor named David Potter and had their son James. Even though Severus and James are the same age,they never got along. Each thought they were better that the other. Thus the prank war established at an early age and still continues to this day. Dumbledore would just smile at his two grandsons, for they reminded him of his father and uncle.  
Dumbledore walked into his office and picked up his three favorite pictures. One of his wife and two daughters, and the others two of his daughters and their families. Soon he would have a new family picture to add. 


	6. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 5  
Tragedy Strikes  
  
On Christmas morning, both James and Lily wrote letters to their parents about their engagement. Both sets of parents were extremely happy about their children's new found happiness.  
Lily's parents had met James on many occasions and thought he was a great, charming, and respectful young man and were thrilled to have him marry their daughter. James' parents thought Lily was a sweet, polite, and smart girl and they already loved her like a daughter.  
Even though both parents had met the young couple together many times, the parents had never met each other for more than a quick hello of goodbye. They decided to meet at a famous restaurant called Melody's Place in Diagon Alley.   
On January 15th, both sets of parents sat down to have a nice dinner and get to know each other. About half way thru dinner, all the windows in the restaurant blew out. A group of Death Eaters had surrounded the building and shouting the Death Curse at anything that moved. They were killed leaving James and Lily orphans.  
Dumbledore was given custody of James. But Lily didn't have any family except for her sister who didn't want anything to do with her. Dumbledore was able to get custody of Lily because she and James were engaged. 


	7. Making Lily Smile

Chapter 6  
Making Lily Smile  
  
Lily and James both grieved for the loss of their family. As the weeks passed, James started acting more like his old self. Lily on the other hand, was still deeply depressed. Valentine's Day was in three days and James decided to do something very special to make Lily smile again. James convinced Professor Dumbledore to let him use one of the unused rooms in the tower so he could set up his surprise for Lily without being interrupted.  
On valentine's Day, James approached Lily with a single white rose and a blindfold. James lead Lily up to the tower room. When he removed the blindfold, Lily gasped at the sight. The entire room was covered in red, pink, and white rose petals. Hundreds of candles were lit and placed everywhere. A fireplace on the opposite side of the room was low but gave off a warm glow. In the middle of the room was a small, low table with dinner on it.  
After dinner, James pulled out a small box for Lily to open. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped locket with a picture of her parents on one side and a picture of them on the other. James took the locket out of Lily's hands and put the locket around her neck. When James faced Lily, she was crying. James wrapped his arms around Lily and told her not to cry, that everything would be all right. Then he kissed her tears away. Soon they were so caught up in kissing and the passion, neither really realized that their clothes were being removed.  
James woke up the next morning on a rose petal covered floor next to the fire with Lily in his arms. James turned to look at her face to see if she was still asleep and saw that she was smiling that beautiful smile in her sleep that James had missed over the last month. 


	8. Surprise

Chapter 7  
Surprise  
  
By the end of March, Lily and James were both back to normal. James and Sirus had resumed their prank war and it was worse than ever. James told Lily that he was making up for the last few months when the war had been put on hold.  
One day after Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Severus came up with the perfect prank for James after he left his books in class. Lily, who was still in the classroom talking with her friends, noticed the books and joked with the two girls next to her about how forgetful James was. She said that James could forget his head if it wasn't attached to the rest of his body. The three girls were laughing so hard that none noticed Severus put multiple hexes and curses on James' books. Severus walked back across the room with a smug smile on his face as he waited for James to retrieve his books. Severus never thought that Lily would be the one to get James' books for him.  
Severus watched in horror as Lily picked up her own books and then went to get James' books. As Lily touched the books, all the spells hit Lily at once. Some of the hexes and curses shouldn't have been mixed together and the side effects caused Lily to fall backward, trip over a chair, and hit her head on a desk before she fell unconscious to the floor.  
James had returned to get his books just in time to see Lily get hurt. He ran to Lily, picked her up in his arms, and ran with her to the hospital wing. But James didn't miss the look of horror on Severus' face that told him that Severus was responsible for what had happened.  
James laid Lily on one of the beds and waited as Madam Pomfrey began removing the various hexes and curses. After all the spells had been removed, Madam Pomfrey did a full body check of Lily to make sure she didn't break any bones or have a serious head injury. It was at this time that Madam Pomfrey discovered that Lily was pregnant. She told James that Lily and the baby were fine and lucky.   
Soon, Lily woke up and was very surprised to find out that she was pregnant. Yet, both her and James were extremely happy about their baby. James was allowed to stay with Lily for a few more minutes before he was kicked out of the hospital wing so Lily could get some rest.  
As James walked back to the common room, he ran into Severus. James grabbed Severus and pinned him against the wall. He told Severus to never pull another prank on Lily again. He told him that the prank war was between them had nothing to do with Lily. Severus apologized and said that the prank was never meant for Lily and that he would hurt her. James told Severus that lily was pregnant and that the side effects could have seriously hurt or killed the baby. Severus swore to James that him had no intention of hurting Lily in the first place and that he would make it clear to his friend that Lily was off limits, but the war between them was not over by a long shot. So an agreement was reached and Lily was never put in the middle of the war again. 


End file.
